This invention relates to a braid detangling device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device having a pair of perpendicularly projecting teeth which oscillate between retracted and extended positions to loosen braids.
Braids have become increasingly popular, especially with people who have short hair since any desired length and style can be achieved using manufactured strands of hair. Typically, these manufactured strands of hair are attached to natural hair on the scalp, and braids can be formed by interweaving the attached strands of hair in an alternating fashion. One drawback to braids is the amount of time necessary to remove the braids when changing of the hair style is desired. The problem associated with removal of braids is more prevalent among people who have longer braids.
Accordingly, in an attempt to solve the problems associated with removal of braids, several references uncovered in the prior art describe devices designed for detangling hair that has been styled into braids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,825 to Smith discloses a hair grooming device including a handle portion and a tapered parting member extending longitudinally from one end of the handle portion, wherein the parting member has at least one transverse tooth extending from the parting member that is used for applying various hair styling fluids to the hair. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,056 to Stemme discloses a hair detangling device having a pair of parallel combs mounted for reciprocating movement along their length in opposite direction.
Despite these prior art devices, there is still a further need to provide an improved braid detangling device. Such a braid detangling device should allow an individual to disentangle braids in lesser amount of time than if the braids were removed manually. Moreover, such a braid detangling device should incorporate a pair of elongated teeth which oscillate toward and away from each other designed to loosen interwoven strains of hair without causing damages to the hair.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.